


"...Some Kind of Meaning."

by TazWren



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And Adam Driver delivers, Drabble, Gen, Hospital, Lux wants a new pancreas, i can't tag worth shit, transplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/pseuds/TazWren
Summary: Hey Lux, since I can't pull this off IRL, I'm hoping I can make it work for you in fiction at least....get well soon, my friend.





	"...Some Kind of Meaning."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey Lux, since I can't pull this off IRL, I'm hoping I can make it work for you in fiction at least....get well soon, my friend.

 

"I think you're going to want to see this"

Adam looked up as his agent stuck her head around the door, holding her cellphone up. "Randi, this had better not be another fundraiser.....I swear..." 

"It's not. It's... something else." Randi walked in and shoved her phone at Adam, holding it up so he could see the Twitter stream it was showing.

"Why am I looking at Twitter?" He flicked his eyes up in question, before looking back down when Randi motioned with a quick jerk of her head. 

"Look at the 3rd message....came to the AITAF account and the SM rep tagged me in."

Adam read the message once. And then again, not believing his eyes. And then a third time, just to be sure. He sat back and looked at Randi from under his brows, chewing on a corner of his lip. "This is....."

"....something else."

"It's something else, alright" he sighed. 

"Sooooo?" 

Adam ran his hand through his hair tugging on the ends, as he stared at the message, a nervous tell he could never quite rid himself of.

"It's not a prank? It's real?"

Randi nodded "You know I wouldn't bring this to you if it was a prank," she paused for a beat "Do you want to do something about it?"

Adam levered out of his chair and started pacing, hands stuck in the back pockets of his jeans in an attempt to keep from tugging on his hair again. A futile attempt as it turned out. 

Randi watched as her employer, her friend, wore a track through the carpet; they did need to swap it out, she noted idly, given all the ferocious pacing Adam tended to do. After a few minutes passed, with no end in sight, she interjected softly, "This is Reylo." bringing Adam to an abrupt halt.

"Fuck."

"That's what I thought.....I think you should do it."

"You know I don't pull these kinds of stunts."

"It's not a stunt, we can manage it with no media exposure," she paused, "well, almost none. It's a small place, will be off the beaten track. It can be done. I already checked the transplant lists."

"Can you really make that happen?"

Randi nodded, she would make sure of it. "Yes, and no circus."

Adam looked down at his feet for a beat, before nodding in response "Let's do it."

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Coming out of anaesthesia can be a very interesting experience. Where spinal and ketamine combine, it can be an experience of psychedelic proportions. She was pretty sure there was a green frog sitting on her chest. She said as much to the nurse who nodded sympathetically before telling her to close her eyes and get some sleep.

When she came back around, it was to the sound of quiet beeps and to see the doctor standing by her bedside checking her monitors.

"Good evening! Glad you could join us...How are you feeling?" The doctor sounded entirely too cheerful for her peace of mind. She tried to say as much, but could only croak.

The doctor patted her hand before motioning to a nurse to hand her some water, "Don't worry about it....can you nod or shake your head while I ask you some questions?"

Taking a soothing sip of water, she nodded.

After running through a cycle of questions and testing her responses, the doctor turned to the nurse and nodded towards the door "They can have 5 minutes, not more than that. I want her to rest."

Looking back down at his patient, the doctor shook his head "I'm not certain how they managed it, but lucky for you they did, and we were able to operate in time. Now, don't exert yourself, you can meet them for a quick few minutes only."

Who? What?

As the doctor turned to leave, she started to open her mouth to ask what in heck he was talking about, when the door beyond opened and a man stepped through. An impossibly tall man, with a shaggy mane of dark hair, wearing a black leather jacket over a teeshirt, both straining over a broad frame. 

Her mouth hung open as her brain failed to process what, who she was seeing. She shook her head as she tried to rattle her thoughts back in place, not quite succeeding. She watched as he stepped up to her bedside, ducking his head awkwardly down to her level as he looked at her from under raised brows.

"Hello Lux," Adam Driver smiled, "How's my favourite Reylo doing?"

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and bears no association to Adam Driver, Randi Goldstein or AITAF beyond that of imagination!


End file.
